All These Masks
by Nymph92
Summary: Short pieces on the inner workings of the Miraculous holders. We all have different faces, different masks, different places in ourselves.
1. These Masks Have Layers

_Adrien Agreste_

 _Chat Noir_

 _Adrien_

As Adrien Agreste, only my best side shows, keeping the perfect image. The perfect model, the face of a franchise with on brand clothes and perfect well groomed hair, nothing out of place.

I eat well balanced meals; practice the piano even when I'm not connecting with the music. I study all my subjects from school plus private lessons from Chinese to ballroom dancing and extra fencing lessons. Photo shoot after photo shoot until they all blend together.

The sunshine boy, always seen with a smile. Gives sound advice and sticks up for his friends. The perfect dutiful son when in public, not letting the distance show, or the ache that comes when another day passes without my mother. The only reason I put so much effort into putting my best self forward, on a stage almost continuously, is to be close to my father. Not that it seems to matter anyway, since he's barely around enough to see me. Someday I hope my model status won't be the main structure to our relationship.

Chat Noir gives freedom. The freedom to make mistakes and learn from them; at all the times. I can explore more, see more, and be more. There's very little to hold me back.

I can make decisions and have my opinion listened to. I'm able to speak without second guessing if I'll be heard and I have a partner who listens to me, even if she doesn't always agree with everything I say. My every action not being dictated by a schedule. Being able to go wherever I want when I want, with discretion of course. Bringing the jokester that makes people laugh and smile; a hero of puns that people can look to and depend on.

Standing up for something that's important and not backing down no matter the situation because I can make a difference. With the confidence fueled by all of the chaotic forces in my life, I claw at ever trace of freedom and new experiences that will define me as I keep moving forward.

I may act like I'm perfectly composed and give off the vibe to the public of the never doubting hero, but I still have insecurities like everyone else, and I am also full of hope. I can get frustrated if I feel like I'm being left out; it feels like I'm trapped at times. Sometimes I can be a little selfish when it comes to this, lashing out even, however briefly.

My Friendships are the most important thing to me. Most of my friends are kind and amazing people, and I'm extremely loyal to them. Having the opportunity to meet them was the greatest thing to have happened to me in a long time. They've helped me grow and just experience what life should be about. I've gotten a bit over zealous when it comes to them; making elaborate plans and over complimenting, all with the best of intentions.

Video games and sports are a more appealing way to spend my free time if I had the choice. And food! Trying new foods are the best; I think I'll try anything once or maybe twice. Especially foreign foods. I just want to experience the world and meet fascinating people. I want to joke around and also have people take me seriously. But mostly I just want to be surrounded by the people I'm the most comfortable around.

Everything that happens in my life and all the friends I make are all apart of who I am. Through all the ups and downs, I'll keep my head up and my eyes open. New experiences are always around the corner and I don't mind a few more layers.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed my little dive into Adrien's head. (Adrien needs more love and screen time in my opinion) I have quite a fascination with how people and characters tend to portray themselves in different aspects of there lives, and I love how the Miraculous characters have so much depth to them. If you enjoyed this stay tuned because i'll be adding more chapters the more Miraculous holders we get!_

 _Ladybugs chapter will be up as soon as possible!_


	2. These Masks Bring out the Best in Me

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Ladybug_

 _Marinette_

I'm seen as everyone's nice and sweet classmate. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The baker's daughter. The optimist. The klutz. The designer.

I love my family dearly, we spend so much time together and they are always there for me when I need them. I may have learned my baking skills from them but designing is where my future passion is. Creating new things, from hats to jewelry, is the absolute best!

I'm usually so clumsy, I practically trip over air. Even spilling and dropping things everywhere; a walking disaster. I never used to think I could be anything like a hero. I've always ended up second guessing most of my decisions, whether it is a certain aspect in my designs or just being able to speak my mind. If I go by just my impulses things tend to get out of hand. Just a _tiny_ bit. Ok, ok, more like a lot. It's more of a bad reflex then a conscious thought.

Becoming Ladybug has given me more strength and confidence.

I can't second guess myself. I have to trust my instincts the first time. People count on me. Their well being is in my hands, and Chat Noir's. Denying my instincts is not an option. I can mull over them later when my decisions don't involve fighting akumas. When I trust my instincts and not my impulses, things usually turn out okay.

Being Ladybug has given me a thicker skin and the ability to always follow through on different tasks that take on or give myself. I'm able to take more pride in my work and my achievements. I may still stumble and fall at times, but knowing my friends have my back I'll always get back on my feet. I will stand up and fight for them as well. Every time.

I put others feelings at the forefront of my mind. I always want others to feel good about themselves, who they are. To be positive. Maybe I neglect that in myself at times. I try to show compassion to everyone. It can be trying at times and I can only take so much before I get annoyed and let some irritating words slip out. Separating things isn't always easy or an option. Being a hero, though, means I have to be as objective as I can. My anger can cloud my judgment at times, both as a civilian and as Ladybug, but I always learn from my mistakes and fix them to the best of my abilities. Ok, maybe I can go a bit overboard with my apologies but I am always sincere.

I let my imagination run a little too wild sometimes. Scenarios always swirling in my head; both good and bad. That's probably why I get so flustered at times. Not being as present as I should be in certain moments and when I am it takes me a minute to catch up to reality. When I let myself relax in the moment I can make the most of any situation.

At the end of the day, being Ladybug has made me more strong and defiant in my day to day life. My natural creativity shows through in each new battle with akumas. It all brings out the best in me.

* * *

 _My updates are running a bit behind, but that's life right? Next chapter will be Hawk Moth and I don't expect that one to take me as long. Stay tuned!_


End file.
